


I don't wanna fight with anyone but you...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A reference to 'drawers' as in underwear, Anger, Armitage Hux is a rival boss, Bazine is a nasty cow, Ben Solo is the boss, Ben is trying to get Rey back, Bossy, Brief Sexual Mentions, Controlling Ben Solo, Cute, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluffy, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hux wants rey to go back to her husband, Jealousy, Love, Making Up, One Shot, Pet Names, Rey is fighting with Ben, Rey is his PA and Wife, Rey refuses, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico is Armitage's Wife and Assistant, Rose and Armitage have a new born baby girl, Rose is on maternity leave, Set in London, Spying, Stubborn, Swearing, domestic reylo and gingerrose, happiness, happy marriages, joking mention of strangling, office based romance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey and Ben have broken up. Again. What was the reason this time? No one was really sure... But Armitage Hux knew one thing, if he couldn't get his wife's best friend to go back to her husband soon he was going to have a mental breakdown. Rey was driving him mad by invading his work space and with her intense spouse breathing down his neck, Armitage was sure he wasn't long for this world. Will his prayers be answered? Will Rey and Ben make up? Or will Rose and Hux have to get used to a permanent houseguest as well as a new-born?Reylo and GingerRose funny, domestic, office based fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 156





	I don't wanna fight with anyone but you...

Rey sat down in front of Armitage’s desk and smiled smugly as she crossed her legs. Armitage took one look at her short skirt and sighed.

“Why are you doing this to me? Don’t I make your best friend happy? Aren’t I a good husband to her?” he pleaded. 

Rey cocked her head to the side. “You are a good husband, Armie. The problem here is _my_ husband. He needs to be taught a lesson, and I need your help to do it.”

Armitage stood and rubbed his stomach. “I can’t take this anymore Rey. I have a stomach ulcer. He stalks me, Rey. My body will be floating in the Thames soon, don’t you have a heart? I just became a father!”

Rey opened her documents folder. “Oh, don’t be so God damn dramatic! Now, let’s get to work.”

Armitage glared down at her. “You don’t work here. I forbid it. Go back to being your husband’s assistant. I don’t want you.”

Rey flipped angrily through the pages in her folder. “I won’t go back. He needs to apologise to me first and if you dare try to fire me, Armie, I will tell your wife and who do you think she will side with, _hmmm_?”

Armitage closed his eyes tightly. “What if he never apologises?”

Rey smiled up at him. “Then I will stay here forever. Now, let’s discuss your latest project…to put it bluntly it’s a big fucking mess. You are so lucky I’m here Armie.”

“Not the word I would choose….” Armitage muttered as he returned to his seat.

**********

Across town, Beaumont Kin scrambled into Ben Solo’s imposing corner office. There was no cheerful greeting. Just a stare that could kill a weak hearted animal. Beaumont barely survived.

“Report,” barked Mr Solo.

Beaumont swallowed hard and looked down at his notes.

“8:15 she had a donut for breakfast.”

There was a growl in response. “So quickly she returns to her unhealthy habits as soon as she leaves me.”

Beaumont carried on and made a silent prayer to God to protect him from harm.

“She left for work at 8:30am…”

“Wait!” Mr Solo held a hand in the air. “What of her attire?”

Beaumont’s face crumbled for a moment before he continued. “A white blouse and a black skirt….high above the knee.”

Ben’s fist hit the table and Beaumont winced. “Mr Solo, try to remember that Mr Hux is happily married, I’m sure he would never…”

Mr Kin are there not other employees at AH tech? Or perhaps you are suggesting that Armitage Hux only employs blind staff members?”

Beaumont closed his mouth tightly.

“Where is she now?”

“In a meeting with Mr Hux.”

“Return. Watch her.”

Beaumont mustered all his courage. “Sir, I have work I need to be getting on with here…”

Mr Solo waved a hand dismissively. “I have someone covering your tasks. This is your only assignment. Do as I say.”

Beaumont sighed but nodded and left. Ben marched around his office breathing slowly and trying to cool his anger. Why was it always this way with them? Why did they have such a volatile relationship? He didn’t really have to ask the question; he already knew the answer. There was such passion in their marriage, such strong intense need for each other. It stood to reason that their arguments would be as ardent as their love making. He sighed. If only they weren’t so unyielding to one another. He had to do something. Rey would stay at AH Tech forever if he didn’t act now. She was so very stubborn. He remembered her first day as his assistant. The only employee to ever have the guts to question his judgement. Had he loved her from the start? He had long since suspected he had. How long ago had she come to work for him? Four years. Had it really been so long? It has passed in the blink of an eye. He smiled as he remembered the earlier days, the bickering, the jabs at one another, then the small signs that their relationship was changing, that he was finally gaining hard fought ground with her. Rey was a challenge and he loved her for it. he recalled when he had declared his love, she had thrown a stapler at his head. She was so wonderfully wilful. It made it all the sweeter when she had finally submitted to him. Once she became his wife she no longer needed to work, but Rey had argued that who else could put up with his habits? Who else could anticipate his every need? He didn’t oppose her. She was right and he had no objection to seeing his pretty wife every day. After all, there was a lock on his office door for a reason.

He smiled to himself as he swept a hand across his desk. A Desk he had bent his wife over on many an occasion.

“I will have you in my arms again soon, Rey,” he vowed. “You can’t hide from me forever.”

**********

Rose pressed her lips together as she nursed her new-born baby and held her phone between her shoulder and her head.

“You know what Rey and Ben are like… just suck it up for a bit longer,” she told her husband as she jiggled the little one in her arms.

There was a long moan down the phone. “Baby, I can’t. Please take her away! She’s so demanding. I don’t want her to be my assistant. I want you back.”

Rose giggled. “Well you should have thought about that before you knocked me up, _Sir_.”

“God don’t call me that. It does something to me. What am I to do? Not sleep with my irresistible wife?”

Rose laughed. “Then you must deal with the consequences.”

“The consequences of your maternity leave dear wife, should be a temp who doesn’t even know how to make coffee, not an overly qualified assistant who is going to be offered my job if she stays here much longer!”

“Just give her a few more weeks, I’m sure one of them will cave,” Rose offered sympathetically.

“What if they never cave, Rosie? Then what? You remember the muffin incident two years ago. She lived with us for a month Rosie. A MONTH.”

Rose rolled her eyes and cooed down at her darling new-born. “I remember, I was there. Look, if she is driving you so crazy, send her round here. Tell her to take the afternoon off and come see her goddaughter, Lord knows I could use a shower. Oh, and can you tell Kaydel I fixed the problem she was having with the Amedda account? Tell her to check her email.”

“Did I tell you lately that I love you?”

Rose smiled. “Yes, but I never tire of hearing it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now stop moaning and go run the company our daughter will inherit one day.”

“Yes Ma’am!”

Armitage hung up and Rose smiled down at her little one who had dropped off to sleep. She leaned forward to kiss the babe’s forehead.

“We are surrounded by idiots, sweetheart. Thank goodness we have each other.”

**********

“I can’t believe he followed you here,” Whispered Kaydel to Rey as they waited in the queue to make their lunch order. Rey snorted and looked back at Ben who was casually seated at a table behind them, picking at a far below his usual standard salad. She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

“He can follow me to the ends of the Earth for all I care, I refuse to acknowledge him.”

“Its sorta sweet though in a restraining order kind of way…” Kaydel admitted. 

“Whose side are you on!” Rey shouted. 

Kaydel blinked and held her hands up in mock surrender. “Yours. Always yours.”

“Damn straight,” Rey muttered in response. They reached the front of the queue and Rey made her order. “One deluxe burger please.”

The sales assistant looked sheepish. “Ahhh, Miss? Could you pick something from the healthy options menu?”

Rey frowned. “What? Why?”

The sales assistant looked past Rey to Ben. Rey turned sharply to catch his smirk as he placed a piece of lettuce in his mouth.

"You bastard!" Rey hissed as she realised what was happening. She turned back to the poor server. “Surely you don’t allow customers to dictate what other customers should eat!” She cried.

“It’s just that...” said the tearful girl.

“It’s just that what? Spit it out!”

The server bit her lip. “Its just that the manager said he is a major investor in the franchise, and I have to do whatever he asks, I’m so sorry…”

Rey huffed and turned around to face Kaydel.

“You have to admit he’s good,” Kaydel offered. Rey glared at her then stomped up to her husband.

“Why can’t I have a burger?” she demanded.

Ben wiped his hands on a napkin without looking up at her. “You had a donut for breakfast, Rey. I won’t allow you to neglect your health just because of your quarrel with me.”

“I can eat what I bloody well like, Mr Solo.”

Ben stood up, the gap between them was a mere inch wide.

“You know that you have a nervous stomach, Rey. You are climatized to my tailored cooking for your specific needs, all of this junk food will not do you any good.”

Rey put her hands on her hips. “Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to go on that business trip with Bazine.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rey, I’ve explained that I didn’t know Bazine would be there…”

“I don’t believe you, how was it that your ex-girlfriend just happened to show up at the same conference as you?” Rey interrupted. 

“She is not my ex-girlfriend, we went on one date, Rey. That’s it. There is no history between us.”

“What about the fact that her underwear was in your suitcase?” Rey steamed. 

Ben looked around as the restaurant fell silent. “Can we go somewhere private to discuss this?” he said quietly. 

“No,” Came his wife's curt reply.

Ben gritted his teeth. “Fine. I will explain it again. Bazine put them there to cause trouble between us. She was left alone with my bags in the airport. I swear to you that nothing happened between us.”

“How can I believe you?” Rey said in a croaky voice. 

Ben moved close to her ear. “Can’t you feel how much I love you? Don’t you wear my ring on your finger? Haven’t I told you a million times over that you are the light of my life? Why would I _ever_ look at another woman? Rey, I can’t survive without you.”

Rey sniffed. “I want to scratch her stupid eyes out.”

Ben tentatively put a hand on Rey’s arm and squeezed. “I’ll hold her down for you.”

Rey laughed and looked up at Ben. “I do miss you,” she admitted softly.

“Not half as much as I miss you,” Ben replied firmly. “Will you come back to me? Please?”

Rey nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ben wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. The diners watching and listening intently around them, cheered and clapped. Ben clasped Rey’s hand in his and led her from the building. Rey waved at Kaydel who waved her off with a knowing smile.

“Will you come back to work now? I can’t find anything," Ben pleaded. 

Rey laughed. “That’s because you don’t understand my filing system.”

“That’s because you don’t want me to understand your filing system, darling.”

“Exactly, I’m not about to let you employ some pretty young thing to rifle through your drawers!”

Ben snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. “You’re the only pretty, young thing I want rifling through my drawers.”

Rey grinned. “Does that mean we're taking the afternoon off, _Sir_?”

Ben smirked back. “Damn right we are.”

**********

“She’s gone! She’s gone! I can finally breathe!” Armitage announced as he danced into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa beside Rose.

“So, you didn’t need me to take her off your hands then?” Rose said with amusement.

Armitage shook his head. “Her hubby collected her at lunch, Kaydel gave me the details. I couldn’t care less where she went, I’m just so pleased to be free!”

Rose laughed as she stood up. “Don’t speak too soon, darling. Come and hold your daughter, my arm is aching.”

Armitage reached out to collect his little girl. “This is one woman I’m very happy to pander to. Did you miss Daddy while he was at work dealing with the devil woman, did you?” he cooed.

“That’s your daughter's Godmother your talking about!” Rose retorted.

“God don’t remind me. Heaven help us all,” Armitage pleaded as he rubbed noses with the sleepy baby.

Rose giggled. “Well I’m glad our little angel has a strong female role model to look up to.”

“With you and Rey in her corner there’ll be no stopping this little munchkin!”

Rose smiled and kissed her husband’s forehead. “She’s a very lucky lady, as am I.”

Armitage smiled up at Rose. “Is that why you wanted to call her clover? So she would be lucky all her life?”

Rose shook her head. “No, it’s because she’s my lucky charm.”

“Aw, Mine too,” Armitage said with a soft expression. “Let me cook for you wifey.”

Rose reached for Clover but Armitage shook his head. “She stays with me. You go have a bath, darling.”

Rose’s expression was one of desperate relief. “That might just be the hottest thing you have ever said to me.”

Armitage laughed. “Oh, there’s more, after you’ve eaten and this little one is down for the night, I’m going to carry you to bed, lower you down gently… and let you sleep for a full eight hours.”

Rose groaned. “That sounds like heaven! You are killing me, Armie!” she cried as she headed up the stairs.

Armitage chuckled as he juggled Clover and pulled some pots and pans out of the cupboards.

“Let’s get cooking baby boots!”

Clover gurgled happily in response.

**********

Uptown, Rey and Ben lay in bed naked and happy. Rey sneaked a hand under the bed and pulled out a cookie.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” Ben growled with his eyes still closed.

Rey stopped dead with the cookie poised an inch away from her open mouth. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Eating in bed.”

“Nope, I am definitely not doing that.” Came Rey’s muffled response.

Ben’s eyes opened and he glared at a very guilty looking, very round cheeked Rey. He burst out laughing at the sight of her. “You look like a hamster.”

Rey smiled and covered her mouth while she chewed. “A cute hamster?”

“Naturally.”

Rey finished chewing and smiled at Ben. “Then I’m fine with it.”

Ben looked serious once more. “Do you think we’ll ever learn to resolve our arguments peacefully?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know, baby. I love you so much but then there are times…”

Ben continued her thought for her. “When I just wannna put my hands around your neck and…

“squeeze…” Rey added. “Do you think there something wrong with us?”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t think so darling. I think this is just marriage.”

Rey grinned and snuggled into Ben’s side as he put his arm around her. “There’s no one I’d rather fight with than you, Ben.”

“Ditto, baby.”

“But I enjoy making up with you even more.”

“Me too.”

Rey bit her lip and looked up at him. “Do you want to make up with me again? Right now?”

Ben smiled and leaned over her, framing her face with his arms. “You read my mind, baby.”

**********


End file.
